My Only Flower
by living-the-future
Summary: This is only my second SasuIno story.. As you can see.. it one of my favorite couple.. please R&R.. i know it probably sucks but.. hey.


**_Disclaimer!!!::: sadly.. I do not own naruto v.v.. if i did.. Ino would get either Gaara, Sasuke, Or Shikamaru. Naruto would realize hinata like him and they would go out, Neji also would be less... emotionless and would go out with tenten.. and sakura would either get lee or sasuke.._**

* * *

Ino was in her flower shop, kneeling on the ground, arranging the flowers to her heart's content. It was Valentine's Day, and she was alone...alone but for her flowers.

It's my bluntness...she reasoned. I'm too bold for my own good.... Shikamaru's probably with that Temari girl, and Sasuke with Sakura....She's won, I suppose... Ino dropped a daisy to the floor.

"Why is it that I'm the odd one out?" her head dropped. "I don't...I don't want to be alone..."

That's when she felt a shadow fall behind her. She turned around to find none other than...Sasuke Uchiha (author:...no emotional response)She felt a tear drift down her cheek, quickly raising a finger to dry it before Sasuke noticed. Oh...how embarrasing.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, a bit surprised. "Why-Why are you here?"

"..." Sasuke's eyes wandered around the room. "No real...reason," he said. Ino could tell that was a lie. She was a master of the minds, after all...

"This seems an odd place to just...wander into," Ino muttered under her breath, thinking this involved Haruno in one way or another.

"..." Sasuke looked at her for a while, meeting her eyes. She blushed back, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Is it...something to do with Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, her usual boldness gone.

Sasuke's eye brow raised at this, a bit of surprise showing. "No...what would make you say that?"

Inner Ino cheered. YES! - I still have a chance!

"I dunno..." Ino's eyes wandered to the flowers. A silence fell into the room. Her fingers wrapped around a daffodil. "I've always liked flowers..." she whispered to herself, but Sasuke heard, turning his head to look at her. "They can brighten up life, just like...people..." she smiled at the blonde headed daffodil.

"?" Sasuke muttered something, and Ino looked up.

She cocked her head "I don't know what I would do without my friends...Sakura and Shikamaru especially," she smiled to herself, a tear beginning to bud.

"!" Sasuke had a surprised look on his face. Why was Ino telling him this? He sat next to her on the floor, surprising Ino.

She quickly shook her head to hide her tears. "What's wrong with me?!" she asked herself. "I'm never this...emotional...ever..."

"Well-what do you think, Sasuke kun?" she asked, smiling, some of her boldness returning.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, looking straight at her for once.

Her fingers wandered to some more stems of flowers. "People..."

"They get in the way," Sasuke muttered bluntly. Ino frowned.

"Well-not all people do, right? What about Naruto and Sakura?" Saying the name of her friend Sakura burned.

Sasuke was looking at the tile of the floor. "They still get in the way..."

"Well, that's real nice-" Ino gave a sort of pout.

"...I don't have to just think about defending myself..." Ino looked up. "Then, I can't stop thinking about making sure they haven't managed to get themselves killed or something..." Ino restrained a cute chuckle, thinking about how Naruto couldn't stop getting himself into trouble.

"Still-would you honestly rather fight without them?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"..." Sasuke thought for a moment. "I guess not..." what was he saying? and why was he telling Ino this? He thought for a minute, studying Ino's face. Her eyes shimmered so brightly-differently. And her hair glistened with every change of the wind. She seemed...different today. Not the obnoxious flirtatious girl that she usually was...and something about her seemed very...beautiful. Sasuke couldn't place his finger on it. He blushed. What was he thinking?!

Ino apparently noticed that he was lost in some sort of thought, especially when he turned red. She blushed, turning back to the flowers she was tending to.

"I guess you don't know..." Sasuke began, Ino surprised. This was the first time Sasuke had really...talked to her. "What its' like to be alone then-"

Ino's eye brows flew up in surprise. That was a curious thing for Sasuke, of all people to say. Her head fell from her shoulders, studying the floor, "Yes...yes I do..."

"?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"I can't deny it," she felt some sort of inner sorrow rise within her. "I'm the odd one out...just one of the flowers in the field...."

Sasuke's eyes grew large. She seemed...defeated. That wasn't Ino's way.

"The one I truly love...doesn't notice me..." she tried to bring a smile, but she couldn't hold it. "My only real friend...is Shikamaru, and he's never here....."

Sasuke didn't really...know what to do He had never felt as though...he wanted to comfort someone, until now. He decided that wrapping his arm around her shoulders was the best thing to do.

Ino looked up at him, very red and confused. "Sasuke-kun...." her voice fell to a whisper. a pause fell. "I'm sorry-You couldn't care less-"

Sasuke's eyes couldn't fall off her face. "...?" he thought to himself. "Well...you're wrong," he muttered at last.

"?!" Ino's eyes grew in size, her hand clutching a yellow rose.

"One of the flowers of the field..." he mused for a moment. Ino still looked surprised. "I think I know what you mean..."

"What?" Ino's face grew to a deep crimson. What was Sasuke talking about.

"Like-that no one really cares about you, just that they'll use you for something, but that once you've done all you can, they throw you out, finding someone else who can do the same thing..."

What...Ino thought...Why was Sasuke Uchiha-the Sasuke Uchiha-the one she had crushed on for 10 or so years-the one that she admired and thought of every moment of everyday-the one she hadn't had even the vaguest hope that he'd talk to her-telling her this? "..W..What do you mean, Sasuke?" she asked at last.

He just realized that he had said this out loud. CRAP. "..." he looked out for a minute. "I guess...you could say...I sort of...understand what you mean...." he was stuttering? Like that...Hyuuga girl? NO-he couldn't be. He was the Uchiha-he couldn't..

"You...you do?" Ino asked, a small smile growing on her face. "How-"

"..." Sasuke was annoyed that he was telling her all of this. But it was too late for regrets. "No one really...cares..."

She looked at him confused. What was he trying to say? And she still was amazed...that he was telling her. "?"

"Well, I guess that makes two of us then,"

"? What--do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"We're both alone,"

Her eyes grew large as she looked into his, which were trying to hide any emotion, though that was getting harder, especially with Ino looking at him like that. "You...feel....alone too? But-"

"But what?" Sasuke asked. I no smiled, blushing, turning to a flower, "Everyone in Konoha adores you...There's so many people who would do anything to be with you..." Sasuke shrugged . "None of them actually care... Its my strength that they care about. And that I'm an Uchiha. If I was neither, no one would think twice about me..."

"I would-" Ino mused, suddenly realizing that she said that out loud. She quickly covered her mouth. Sasuke looked at her curiously, turning red. "What was that, Ino?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. "I-" she began to poke her fingers together. Curse Hinata with her shyness! Its contagious~! she thought to herself.

Sasuke smirked slightly. Ino quickly grabbed a flower, holding it to her mouth. Why did she say that? WHY?! Sasuke probably already knew...but still, it was stupid to say that aloud. BAKA, INO-BAKA!!!!!!!

"Does that...imply something, Ino?" Sasuke was nearly smiling at her. Sasuke-smiling?

"Well..." Ino looked up at him again. What was there to say now?

"..." Silence fell again. This was getting weird. Ino wondered if she was in some sort of dream...

Sasuke seemed lost in thoughts when he out of the blue asked, seemingly uninterested, "So-I guess you and Shikamaru-"

Ino's boldness came in a flash, "ME AND SHIKA?! WHAT!?"

Sasuke laughed. WOAH-Sasuke laughed. The very concept made Ino blush. "You're not...with him or anything."

"What would make you think that?! He...he likes that sand village girl..." Ino's eyes fell to the floor.

Sasuke had that curious "IM SASUKE smirk/smile" "So that means if you're mine, no one will try to kill me?"

Ino looked up very confused, wondering if her ears were still working. "Did you say-"

"Yea-because I already have enough people who want to kill me-"

"But I mean-"

"I love you Ino"

Ino stopped, her eyes glued to Uchiha. It was too...wonderful. Did he-Was he just trying to jest with her.  
"You don't really-mean that-do you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her face crimson, an accidental smile seeping over her face.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Before she could reply, his hand had her chin as he kissed her.

Sasuke Uchiha. Most wonderful ninja-ever in Ino's eyes. Perfect in every imaginable way. She never truly thought she could win his heart. But apparently she had.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so nice...so perfect. 1

But little did either know that Sakura Haruno walked in at PRECISELY THE SAME MOMENT-to see Uchiha kissing Ino...whatever her last name is. Sakura's jaw dropped and she practically screamed. Sasuke noticed, and quickly pulled away from Ino.

"I---INO!!!" Sakura pointed a finger. "YOU DID SOME MIND THING TO SASUKE!!!"

"...Actually," Ino laughed. "I didn't!" Sakura blew away in that anime way of utter shock and depression. Sasuke sighed in relief. Forehead girl was GONE.

Ino smiled at Sasuke. He looked back at her, then said, his serious tone returning. "Don't make me say it again."

"What?"

"That I-" Sasuke stopped. "You know."

"Oh," Ino plucked a petal carelessly off a tulip. "I understand!"

"Good," Sasuke walked out soundlessly without another word, but Ino understood. She was the mistress of the minds, after all.

"Of all the flowers in the field, I'd pick you" she thought she could hear him think, or mutter softly to himself, knowing that only Ino would hear. She smiled to herself, as she replied softly, "You'll never be just a flower in the field..."

* * *

**okay.. i was wondering if i should try and make this a one-shot or a chapter story... usually when i get bored i write.. so idk.. R&R to help me decide.. and if i do make this story go on .. should there be drama between ino and sakura .. and sasuke and shikamaru or someone else.. ?? Or should something bad happen to ino or sasuke on a mission!! any ideas on what i should try to do would be great!! It would probably help a little bit.. maybe..I might just use ur idea. so dont be afraid to say anything. no idea is to stupid. Go and click that review button1!1**


End file.
